The present invention relates to a veneer splicing apparatus. It is an object of the present invention to improve the operating speed and to facilitate the maintenance work of an apparatus capable of performing cutting and splicing operation at the same place, such as disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication No. 45-38153.
In the above-mentioned conventional apparatus capable of performing cutting and splicing operations at the same place, pressing members are reciprocated toward and away from a position where a cutting tool cuts a veneer, to press adhesive materials, such as adhesive tapes or adhesive-impregnated yarns, onto the adjacent surfaces of veneers, thus, making the adhesive materials adhere to the surfaces of the veneers.
In such a conventional apparatus, however, the cutting tool needs to be retracted after cutting a veneer to provide a sufficient space for the reciprocating operation of the pressing members with respect to the veneers. Accordingly, in such an apparatus, the stroke of the cutting tool is inevitably greater than that of a simple veneer cutting apparatus, which has been an impediment to raising the veneer processing speed of the cutting and splicing apparatus in which veneer cutting operation is repeated frequently. Furthermore, the provision of both the cutting tool and the pressing members narrows the space available to replace the parts of the cutting tool and the pressing members.